Different Life
by acquabellezza11
Summary: Come read to find out! come to my channel on youtube to see the video version message me for it
1. Chapter 1: Out Of The Ordinary

This is a change in story with the dark and light intertwined story, I wanted to start off something new since what I was going to write for that story faded away…so I'm sorry for that, viewers. I hope you like this story just the same…But I do need a little voting from you all. Who do you think Terra should be paired with?

Lexington or Goliath?

I already have the choices in mind but I just want to see what you guys say

Tell me in a review

=]

Happy reading!

Chapter 1

Out of the ordinary

"No matter what I say or do not one thing will change what I have done…once a villain always a villain…Nothing and no one can change that"

In the streets of New York, a girl was walking home wearing a hood concealing herself from society and mostly to keep her hair from getting wet in the rain as her steps made noise in the little puddles below her feet she sighed softly to herself. Her life was anything but good, school had totally hit the dumps for her, she wanted so bad to give up on the stupid school but because of the countless lectures she knew she would hear from her mother she decided to go along with the remainder of the year like nothing. And if she didn't pass like she knew she wouldn't she would get her GED, not a perfect notion but it was something way much more simpler than slaving over to school when you know your failing and wasting your time.

Soon afterwards she reached her house and as she reached to unlock the door with her key she looked up to see the Erie building she moved her hood up out of her view to see the it much more clearly it reached up way to the clouds concealing whatever was on the top

'That's weird' she thought 'that's happened every night now right after…sunset… I felt it was somewhere I had to be for some reason but why does it even look so familiar to me when I never seen it before?'

She soon brushed off the feeling and stepped inside the house, luckily for her, her mother wasn't home yet she was working overtime at her new job. So Terra went to her room, dropped her bag on the floor and walked over to her couch wall ledge and sat on it to look outside leading to her balcony

A few moments later it started to rain again and Terra leaned against the wall and inhaled, soon drifting to sleep.

(AN): from here it's going to be a role-play format for only Terra's past part)

Terra Narrating: 'Someone like me doesn't deserve this…my memory was wiped clean when I saved the world…my friends and of course the one whom I considered more…I was brought back from my petrified form in a reincarnated body that looks, sounds and acts just like me…but I knew it wasn't REALLY me…it was more like a copy who nothing but anything relating to a girl named Terra or the things she had done. I remember someone very evil insisting that I wouldn't remember because I chose not to remember…but why would he say something like that? What was I trying so hard not to remember…was it really that bad?'

-Then a roar of despair sounded off getting her attention, Terra's metal image of herself looked to where her stone self is or was and she gasped softly placing a hand on her heart when she saw the thing that let out that roar-

Terra - ''…How…What..." -she managed as she felt a lump in her throat and her eyes becoming warm she moved herself closer to get a better look on this creature and then realized immediately who it was. She gasped again-

Terra: …..Goliath?

TBC

See what happens next chapter.

And don't forget to vote =) and review


	2. Chapter 2: Remorse

Here is chapter 2

Don't forget to review!

Recap- ''…How…What..." -she managed as she felt a lump in her throat and her eyes becoming warm she moved herself closer to get a better look on this creature and then realized immediately who it was. She gasped again-

Terra: ...Goliath?

Chapter 2

Remorse

-Past- After that memory it went back to before she sacrificed herself for her friends-

-Goliath- he looked around the bursting place before looking back at Terra- Come with us, Terra

-Past Terra- I can't… –she looked at the blasting lava-

-Lexington- looked at the exploding lava then back at Terra-

-Brooklyn, Angela and Broadway were dodging the lava bursts-

-Angela- This hollow doesn't have much longer! -She shouted to them-

-Hudson- put his talon on his forehead- Come lad, we must leave!

-Lexington- Goliath...if we don't leave now…we'll—

-Goliath- he tightened his fists angrily-

-Terra-nodded her head- He's right Goliath…

-Goliath- looked at Lexington then looked at Terra once more, he took her hand into his talons- You can't…

-Terra-made a small smile appear on her face as she knew how stubborn he was- ...besides even if I don't make it out… -she looked into his eyes as her eyes became warm- at least you and the others will have a chance

-Goliath- had a lump in his voice as he spoke- But…it's too late

-Terra- shook her head a little- It's never too late…not when I have you and the others as my will power. With that nothing can stop me…

-Lexington- Terra…

-Terra- slowly freed one hand from Goliath's hands and placed it on Lexington's shoulder- Save another game for me?

-Lexington- felt his eyes warm up but managed to smile at her- You got it

-Goliath- let go of Terra's hand as she kneeled down to Lexington's height and gave him a hug-

-Terra- I'll miss you, Lex…

-Lexington- closed his eyes- I'll miss you too, Terra

-And with that Lexington let go of Terra and glided over to where Bronx and the others were-

-Angela- had her hand on her heart as she felt a hard lump in her throat trying very hard not to glide over the bursting lava- …Terra

-Terra-stood on her feet to face Goliath- …You have to go, Goliath… -she said in a sad voice-

-Goliath- ... –grasped her arm and gently pulled her into his arms, hugging her-

-Terra-felt her tears fill her eyes blurring her vision as she put her arms around him- …You were the best friend I have ever had… -she closed her eyes as her tears streamed down, she leaned her head close to his chest for a moment before Goliath gently pulled her away and placed his talon under her chin and brought her face up to look at him Terra slowly wiped her tears away just as he did and she looked at him-

-Goliath-he gently brushed his talon across a piece of Terra's long hair out of her face- (AN): Gargoyles notion of a kiss, Readers!)

-Goliath- you were more than a friend to me…In this life and the next…

-Terra- Goliath… –she murmured tearfully as they stared into each other's eyes the cavern rumbled under their feet she hugged him once more and felt Goliath's wings go around her- I'm always going to be with you…for, forever

-she whispered as she felt his wings go back moments later and he took a few steps back and Terra's hand glowed as she moved the platform he was standing on backward to the others and looked at him and the others once more before closing her eyes-

-The gargoyles took their escape and after a powerful bright flash everything went grey around cave. They came back hours later-

-Angela- looked straight ahead and gasped, she and Bronx ran toward a statue that was Terra- Terra! She yelled-

-Brooklyn- It can't be…

-Broadway- Is it really Terra?

-Hudson- It appears to be…

-Bronx- walked up to the statue, sniffed it and whimpered-

-Lexington- walked up to Bronx and patted his head- It is her… -he sank to his knees and covered his eyes- …Terra

-Angela- I knew she was never evil…ever…

-Hudson- Come, we must head back

-Everyone started to leave except Angela, Goliath and Bronx-

-Angela-looked up to Goliath, his face straight as a statue-…father…is she really gone?

-Goliath- I don't know…Angela…-his talon reached up to Terra's stone face- but I know one day we will find a way to reverse this…and get her back

-Angela-managed to smile slowly as she followed Bronx to the others-

-Goliath- I promise you Terra… -and with that he walked away leaving a white lily at her stone feet blowing in the mist of ash-

-End-

(AN: Now its regular story readers!)

Terra woke up with a gasp yelling "Goliath!" as she looked around her dark room not seeing anything but her shadow on the carpet below her, her breathing slowed down to normal and she put her hand on her forehead wondering what the heck she just dreamed about

"…What was that…I dreamed about?" then the flashes of her dream zoomed through her mind as she saw those gargoyles again and Goliath walking away from her statue Terra closed her eyes tightly as she stood up and decided to go to the cave in her dream to see if what she was dreaming was true…

Once inside the cave, Terra coughed softly at the smell of ash and dust filling in her breath then as she walked further her flashlight caught something white breezing in the dust slowly

"Huh?" she quickened her pace to the white piece of lily, kneeled down and touched its petals gently she gasped slowly "…It was real" she whispered, she stood up on her feet and smiled looking around "which means Goliath…and the others are real too…" she smiled and ran out of the cave with a new agenda on her mind

TBC

Okay readers 2cd chap is done. Third chap will be up tomorrow!

=]


	3. Chapter 3: Changes

Sorry about yesterday I forgot my school had a field trip so that's why I didn't put up the next chapter like I said I would but anyway… Here is chapter 3

Recap~*

Terra woke up with a gasp yelling "Goliath!" as she looked around her room not seeing anything but her shadow on the carpet below her, her breathing slowed down to normal, as she looked out her window and saw the sky turning a light blue it must've been 6 am in the morning. Then she put her hand on her forehead wondering what the heck she just happened

"What was that…I dreamed about?" then the flashes of her dream zoomed through her mind as she saw those gargoyles again and the one called Goliath walking away from her statue Terra closed her eyes tightly as she stood up and decided to go to the cave in her dream to see if what she saw was actually true…

Once inside the cave, Terra coughed softly at the smell of ash and dust filling in her lungs then as she walked further her flashlight caught something white breezing in the dust slowly

"Huh?" she quickened her pace to the white piece of lily, kneeled down and touched its petals gently she gasped slowly "…It was real" she whispered, she stood up on her feet and smiled looking around "which means Goliath…and the others are real too!" she smiled and ran out of the cave with a new agenda on her mind

Chapter 3

Changes

Terra made it out to the streets and ran down the road panting as she did. It felt like hours had passed before she gave up and sat down on steps that unbeknowest to her lead up to the police department

"Did I forget where they lived?" she said aloud kicking a rock into the street

"May I help you with something, kid?" a voice said coming from behind Terra, giving her a scare, she placed her hand over her heart stood up and turned around, coming face to face with Elisa Maza, automatic smile came to Terra's face when Elisa had a shocked look on her face and small gasp escaped her lips

"Terra...Is that you?" she asked in disbelief as she approached her down the stairs Terra met her two steps away and they hugged

"Good to see you again, Elisa" she said in a relieved voice Elisa smiled "well same here, how did you get out…of that place all of us thought you were really gone" Terra shrugged her shrugged her shoulders "I guess I was…lucky I'm not sure how I came back…but" she then backed down the stairs as she came back to reality "Are they here?" Elisa shook her head as her voice became distressed

"A lot of things happened while you were in your stone form…Terra" Terra made a 'what do you mean' face and Elisa pointed upwards toward the top of the police station and Terra hand slowly made it to her mouth

"What happened…here Elisa?"

"I'll explain it in the car" Elisa lead Terra to her car once they got in Elisa began to drive down the street "I don't get it, Elisa why was the clock tower destroyed?" "A while back, there were these people who called themselves 'Hunters' and they were after Demona-" Terra began to get tense "was she the one who destroyed the tower?" Elisa shook her head "No. Let me finish…Terra" Terra sat back in the seat and crossed her arms

"as I was saying the hunters were after Demona because they had something against her that went back through 10 centuries to present day. And Angela who they thought was Demona almost killed her and Goliath got very angry about that and wanted vengeance for doing injuring Angela…she was alright after I saved her. But then like a few hours later that next night the hunters put a tracking device on Goliath and that's how the tower got destroyed…Their all okay now…Xanatos..-" she stopped and looked at Terra "You remember him right?"

Terra gave her a look "I'm not sure…" "Okay…, well Xanatos came in the knick of time and took them back to the Erie building…it's been two weeks since the incident and since Gargoyles are now among the city public prosecutors have been protesting against them in a bad way and they started smashing every gargoyle statue in the city but luckily Xanatos hasn't been searched yet and I hope it stays that way…"

Terra sighed apprehensively "Whoa…it sounds like a whole new bad world has evolved in whatever time I was frozen…" Elisa nodded in agreement as Terra put her hand on her forehead "now I can't really help but wonder if it would be a good for them to see me…" Elisa looked at her "Huh?" Terra looked at Elisa "…In the stress department" Elisa shook her head as she stopped the car in front of the Erie Building "I don't think they would be bothered by you, Terra. If I know Goliath and the others they would be beyond happy if not surprised to see you again I know I am" Terra made a small smile at what she said but it wasn't what she was referring to so she decided to put it in the back of her head "Thanks Elisa" Elisa patted her shoulder and smiled back "Anytime, Terra. This is the Erie Building by the way…I can escort you up there or you can fly up there. Whichever one works for you" Terra looked at Elisa with a unsure look on her face then as she stepped out of the car she looked at Elisa fast with wide eyes as she realized what she just said

"Wait…I had powers?" she asked as Elisa came to join her after setting her car alarm and she chuckled once "huh? yeah of course...you had…the power over the earth. That is what saved us all" Elisa opened the door for Terra and they both walked inside

"But…how did I-Whoa." Was all she could say at everything her eyes could see, she caught up to Elisa at the front desk with a security guard looking at her card when his eyes caught Terra

"Huh? Who's this?" he asked Elisa patted her shoulder "This is my sister she is here to visit with me" Elisa said then the security guard waved a hand in front of him "ah, look lady I can't let people upstairs without some kind of I.D or a appointment" Terra crossed her arms "spoken like a true new yorkian" she mumbled under her breath then she glanced toward a elevator dinging and an idea came to her head, She looked at Elisa

"Is there a bathroom around here?" she asked in a meek voice Elisa nodded "it's right upstairs. Come on I'll show you" she looked at the guard as she lead Terra to the elevator "Thanks…I'll show her" before the security guard could stop them the elevator door closed when they stepped inside Elisa laughed softly and gave Terra a high five "Good one, Terra" Terra just smiled then she looked up at the numbers that they were passing all the way up to the top floor. The elevator doors opened and it appeared to be a modernized medieval hall Terra looked at everything else as she followed Elisa outside.

Then Terra went up to Elisa "Did that guy you mentioned build this whole entire castle?" she asked Elisa nodded "yes and no…No being that this whole castle was in Scotland and at the time it was called Castle wyvern that's where Goliath and others were originally from and yes because he built it exactly like it but made some adjustments as you saw inside" Terra looked around in wonder "huh he must have to be a billionaire to do something like this" Elisa nodded "He is." Terra shrugged her shoulders as they were walking up a circular stairway "Figures"

As they reached the last step, Terra noticed a huge stone statue peering over the city way below them Terra ran to the nearest perch and looked at the whole city "whoa, were so high up I can see all the way to the ocean from here" then Terra ran to where the statue was and looked at it from the side, she gasped as she recognized its face "Is that…" Elisa glanced at Terra with a kind of invidious look on her face

TBC

That's it for now readers!

Yes Elisa is going to show signs of jealously toward Terra but that's just for fun, but just for a spoiler: Terra is going to have Goliath in the end so don't worry!

Stay tuned for chapter 4


End file.
